The Death Of The Life Giving Star
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: The Smurfs and Snorks are suffering from their dying Sun, rapidly on it's way to becoming a Red Giant. However, these two intelligent Humanoid species aren't giving up without a fight. Inspired by National Geographic's Swallowed By The Sun. OC Characters.
1. Ch 1: The Smurfs Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

_What would happen to the Smurfs and Snorks if the sun goes through it's death cycle, on it's way on becoming a red giant. This story would reveal what would happen to them all the way to the end, starting by the Smurf and then the Snorks that soon follows. Viewer Discretion is Advised._

It was unusually hot at the Smurf Village at this time of the month, even though it's summer. The temperature's 37 degrees Celsius and the Smurfs are struggling to keep their mushroom homes cooled down, the nearby body of water helps quench their thirst for a while but they have been sweating non-stop.

Papa Smurf has no idea why it's so hot, so hot that his beard is insulating the heat on his chin. He can't bare to go outside but he has too, in order to keep check with the Smurfs to make sure that they don't die from Heat Stroke.

He shades his eyes from the sun's bright light with his hand, the sun has been also unusually bright. The only person who knows about Thermodynamics is a particular grass green Smurf who stands 4 apples tall and is very skinny, he usually wears a camouflaged Smurf hat, jacket, and pants. Today, he isn't wearing his camouflage jacket revealing his skinny torso. So skinny in fact Papa Smurf could see the Smurf's ribs, the green smurf in question was sleeping on the ground sunbathing outside his Mushroom Home and is close to the nearby lake.

"Chernov, I need your help," said Papa Smurf as he approaches Chernov.

Chernov woke up from his nap and got to his feet, after stretching Papa Smurf noticed that the green smurf isn't sweating. "What, you don't like hot weather?" asked Chernov, "Not even 37 degree heat can stop me, so what do you want?"

"I need your help on figuring out why it's so hot," said Papa Smurf, "Every smurf in the village is being smurfed by the heat and the wind isn't blowing much."

Most of the smurfs were out having a swim in the water, trying to cool down awhile having fun at the same time. If Smurfette's bathing suit isn't eye catching enough, then seeing Vanity using his mirror to set Brainy on fire is. Using the sun's rays, he managed to set Brainy's smurf hat on fire as he sits underneath a tree reading a book. Once the smurf found out that his head is on fire, he dropped his book and jumped into the lake screaming.

Everyone laughed, since Chernov isn't a smurf who laughs he cracked a smile at the sight of Brainy's humiliation. "Your right, I should figure out what's going on here," he said, still smiling as he watches Brainy scramble out of the water with his Smurf Hat still smoldering, "First off I need to measure the temperature of the air, in fact I have some thermometers to do just that. I love being the Village Scientist, even though I'm a Chemist but other Scientific Smurfs will do just fine."

Chernov walked inside his mushroom house and managed to grab a Weather Forecasting Post with 4 weather measuring instruments. It stands 3 apples tall and was painted white, all the meters read a different type of measurement. One measures Atmospheric Pressure, another measures Humidity, another measures Wind Speed and Direction, and finally the last meter reads the temperature of the air... in Kelvin.

After planting the Post straight into the ground, Chernov gives a Weather Measurment. "Looks like the temperature is 310 Kelvins," he says as he watches the Kelvin Thermometer heats up to that number, "Barometer meter is quite high and for some reason there isn't very much wind speed today, Humidity is also getting high so we'll might be having rain soon."

"Sorry, I don't understand what you just said about that Kelvin thing," said Papa Smurf.

"Oh, its a measurement I use for Scientific Experiments and Weather Forecasting to identify the temperature." explains Chernov, "273 K is Melting Point, 373 K is Boiling Point, and 296 K is Room Temperature. You want something more simpler?"

"Yes," said Papa Smurf.

"Ah, finally some Constructive Criticism in order to improve my work." said Chernov, "I never even use Kelvin for everyday purposes, let me get a more easier understood Thermometer."

Chernov removes the Kelvin thermometer and went back inside his home for a brief second and came back out with a new Thermometer, after placing it on the post he reads the thermometer for Papa Smurf. "37 degrees Celsius," he said, "You can't get more accurate than that, all the humans in the world use Celsius for weather forecasting except a Human Superpower who's name I can't recall don't use it that much."

"Is it going to get better or worse?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Worse, might increase a few degrees in the next few days." said Chernov, "The good news is that we'll might have a high chance of rain coming tomorrow morning due to the increase amount of evaporation going on, the bad news is I doubt it would cool things down."

"Thank you Chernov for such Smurfing news," said Papa Smurf as he begins to walk away.

"I'll do some measurements in the water to check in on other things for you," said Chernov, "Just try to stay in the shade as I catch some sunlight for the moment."

As Papa Smurf walked away, Chernov went looking for Brainy and found the Smurf putting on a new Smurf hat. "Hey Brainy, you know where Feathers is?" asked Chernov.

"Why?" asked Brainy.

"I need the feathered bird for some instrument of mine to measure the temperature up in the air," said Chernov, "Where is he?"

"He's somewhere, I have no smurfing clue where but I'm sure he'll come around," said Brainy, "I think he's with the Smurflings since they spend a lot of time with him."

"Okay then, thanks for the help." said Chernov.

Chernov left the house and try to track down the Smurflings, he soon found them with Feathers. As Chernov walks up, Feathers got quite frightened at him since Chernov "accidentally" shot at him awhile mid-air several times. But the bird immediately calmed down as Chernov strokes the crane's neck, "Feathers, I got a job for you." said Chernov, "It isn't very much, I need to get a measurement up high in the sky."

Feathers seemed interested as the Smurflings sat by and listened, "You don't have to do it right away, every time you are out flying I'll be able to measure the temperature up high in the sky. For better results, try flying 30 minutes at a time. Whatever you do, it isn't very much since you don't have to do very much effort on your part. Would you do it for the sake of the Smurfs?"

The bird nods his head in reply, "Great, allow me."

Chernov managed to stick a small ankle bracelet around Feathers' foot, it was white and it had line textures on it. Feathers soon took off into the sky, as Chernov and the Smurflings looked on. "I sure hope the heat doesn't kill that crane," said Chernov, "This would make things difficult for the village if he's gone."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: The Smurfs Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The next few days had brought in more heat, the temperature now rose to 42 degrees Celsius and it was becoming hard for the Smurfs to bare. Hefty, the toughest of all the Smurfs, has given in to the heat. Chernov on the other hand still feels no effects from the heat, since he is best at regulating his temperature thanks to his very lean frame. It wasn't long before the rains start coming down and hitting the earth, to much of the Smurfs relief awhile Chernov continues his research investigation.

He noticed something odd, the plants were growing higher than usual. Also some Smurfberry bushes and Sarsaparilla plants were dying to much of Farmer Smurf's dismay, but it's even worse for the Village because that means there won't me much food to go around after the next harvest. As Farmer Smurf stands over his garden crying among the dead plants, Papa Smurf soon called an emergency meeting to all the Smurfs at the Meeting House concerning the Food Crisis as well as the heat.

"What are we going to do about food for the winter?" asked Scaredy Smurf as he cowers in a corner.

"We'll all have to ration food for the time being," said Papa Smurf, "We'll ration until Farmer Smurf could plant some new crops and hopefully get some more food for the winter."

"What about the heat?" asked Vanity as he looked at himself in his mirror, "This sweat isn't smurfy for my looks."

"I'll paint our houses white," explain Handy, "I mean white-r, so that way they'll reflect more heat back outside and keep the inside more cool."

"Where's Chernov for that weather report?" asked Brainy, "He should be here by now."

Suddenly, Chernov kicked open the door getting everyone's attention. All the smurfs turned and looked at Chernov who looks like he's been through hell, he's finally sweating but not as much. However, he brings news and the news isn't good.

"My fellow Smurfs," said Chernov as he closes the door, "Feathers is dead."

All the Smurfs gasped at hearing his words, "The heat killed the poor crane, but it gets worse. After hard week's worth of investigation, my hypothesis is that the temperature is going to keep rising. That's not the only thing that's rising, the body of water nearby is flooding the village as I speak.

Suddenly, all the Smurfs got out of their chairs and nearly ran Chernov over as they scramble outside and rushed over to the body of water. They don't have to get that far as the body of water came to them, literally.

The Smurfs realized that half the Village is flooded, the body of water that borders the Smurf Village is beginning to drown it. Too little food, too much water. This isn't a normal heat wave they're going through, then Chernov stepped between the crowd of Smurfs and the body of water and continued. "See this thermometer," said Chernov as he holds up a Celsius Thermometer, "It's 45 degrees out here and I notice all of you are sweating like crazy, it's going to get hotter. So hot that we are at the limits of our endurance."

Everyone muttered as they stared at the Mushroom Houses that happened to be overtaken by the flood waters, including Farmer Smurf's garden. "There's no evidence pointing out that a man or a god is causing this chaos," said Chernov, "If the temperature reaches 60 degree Celsius, we wouldn't last a few minutes. Not only that, the Plants are also dying if you haven't noticed.

Indeed, all the Smurfs looked around and see plants are dying as they were turning brown. In fact, the sky is starting to turn into a reddish brown tan due to the crippling heat. "No corner or ocean in the world is safe," said Chernov, "The only way to survive is that we go underground, and to do that we are going to need help from Gargamel."

Everyone also gasped, Papa Smurf soon gotten through the crowd and approached Chernov with disbelief on his face. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"He's going through this as well," said Chernov, "Let's pop in for a visit, he has a dungeon that we would take shelter into. It's probably 32 degrees Celsius so it should be quite cool, he has no choice and so don't we. We'll overtake him, tie him up, and take him down to his own dungeon with us where we would all sit there until all this blows over."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Papa Smurf.

"It's the only way, we all know where he lives and I'm sure we'll put up an interesting show for the wizard." said Chernov, "If he wants to find the Smurf Village, then we'll bring it to him and overwhelm him. We'll all get a good laugh at this as well."

"So it's understood," said Papa Smurf as he turns to his fellow Smurfs, "My little Smurfs, we're going to pay a visit to Gargamel and we're going to have some fun with him throughout this chaos."

"We might as well leave now," said Chernov, "Before we all drowned, thankfully Gargamel's hovel is on a higher elevation and away from all bodies of water that has a high risk of flooding."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: The Smurfs Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Gargamel had stripped off his robe and was in his undershirt and underpants, it has gotten so hot that it forbid him on doing any work. Scruple had also stripped down to his under clothes as he walks into the hovel with a couple of pails of water on his hands, he sat them down on the kitchen table and slumped down onto a couch where Gargamel is sitting.

"When will this heat last Uncle Gargamel?" asked Scruple.

"What do I look like, a weather man?" barked Gargamel.

"It's so hot out there that you can fry an egg on the cobblestone, at least this heat might kill off the Smurfs." noted Scruple, "If we are lucky."

There was a knock on the door and Gargamel got up to answer it, "Hello?" he asked through the door, "Who is it?"

"The pizza man," said a voice.

"Hrm, I didn't order any pizza." claimed Gargamel.

"Ice Cream?" asked the voice.

"Ooh Ice cream." said Gargamel greedy as he opens the door.

About a hundred smurfs charged through the door and brought Gargamel to the ground, as they were running all over the place Scruple just sat there staring at the Smurfs as Azrael sat next to him. Gargamel tried to fight back but the Smurfs had tied down the wizard by bonding his feet and hands together and they carried him away from the front door before shutting it.

"Holy Molly," said Scruple, "Look at that, the Smurfs!"

"We got him Smurfs!" cried Hefty as he stood on top of Gargamel's head awhile announcing it.

All the Smurfs' cheered as Chernov came flying in through a open window, he was flying on a jet pack which gave him the ability to fly. He soon lands on the floor and deactivates his jet pack before Papa Smurf approaches Gargamel, once the two wizards meet face to face the conversation began.

"What do you Smurfs want?" spat Gargamel, "And what are you all doing in my hovel?"

"A place to take shelter from the smurfing heat," said Papa Smurf, "I'm not happy about this as well as you, we have no choice. For the record, it's not my idea."

"We're taking you with us," said Chernov, "Down into your own dungeon where it's much cooler than outside."

"You know what? I'm for the Smurfs on this one Uncle," said Scruple as he stands up, "It's too hot up here anyway."

Most of the Smurfs used their strength to carry Gargamel down into the dungeon as Scruple and Azrael followed, it was well lit up by torches as they head off deep into the coolest part of the dungeon. Outside, the temperature has reached 70 degrees Celsius and any life form caught out in the open were killed by the heat. Once everyone got settled down, food stock was counted and they realized that they have about 2 weeks worth of food and water for Two humans, an estimate of 100 smurfs, and 1 cat.

"Now what do we do?" asked Scruple, who seems very interested in Chernov's plan.

"Sit here and do nothing," said Chernov, "Until it's over and done with."

For three days, Gargamel, Scruple, Azrael, and the Smurfs had sat tight in the dungeon. Grandpa Smurf tells stories of his past as everyone listened, even Gargamel who seems interested for as Grandpa Smurf is more wise than everyone else.

The temperature inside the dungeon has risen up to 45 degrees and everyone was sweating hard, finally Chernov broke the worst news he has ever broken in his whole life. "Everyone, I have to tell you something now." he said as he stands on a elevated chair for all the smurfs to see him, "I haven't been honest with all of you Smurfs on saving you guys."

"What do you mean?" asked Papa Smurf.

"The temperature outside is 140 degrees Celsius, the surface is as hot as Greedy's kitchen stove." said Chernov, "I haven't saved you, I just delayed your demise. I basically lead all of you to your would be grave."

Finally the Smurfs seemed to gasped for the final time, Papa Smurf just stared at Chernov in utter shock. "From the start, you knew we were all going to die and you haven't told us?" he asked, raising his voice a little.

"Yes Papa Smurf, I knew we were all going to die," said Chernov as he pulls out a small box and holds it up for everyone to see and opened, it was the Long Life Force Stone. It was unclear on how Chernov found it, and even more unclear on how he opened it with ease since it's locked.

"See your Lifespan Smurfs?" asked Chernov as he shows everyone the stone, "This small stone gave you your extended Lifespan, it would be the last time you'll see this stone alive." Chernov closes the box and hands it to Papa Smurf, who takes it without question.

"I brought all of you here to show that I really care about you guys," continued Chernov, "I care enough to make sure you survive as long as possible to prove that your lives mean something. Smurfette, since Gargamel created you. Your his daughter, which also makes Scruple your Cousin. And since Sassette was created by the Smurflings using Gargamel's spell she's your Half-Sister. See where I'm going?"

"No," said Smurfette as she clutches Baby Smurf in her arms.

"Friend or Foe, we are all one family now. Gargamel may be a not so great villain but he is a good wizard."

"I wrote many Spell Books," added Gargamel.

"Since you know we are all going to die, why did you bring us here claiming it's safety?" asked Sassette.

"You guys are all that I have left," said Chernov, "You are my Cousins by blood, my mom was a real smurf yet she died bringing me to the world. I don't know how to thank her..."

Chernov shuts his eyes tightly and everyone saw a tear drip down his face, all the Smurfs awed in response but then Chernov added something else. "Smurfette, I chose to bring all the smurfs here to Gargamel dungeon so you get to be with your father." explained Chernov as another tear drip down his face and he began to sound like he's about to cry, "Even though you two don't like each other, but you and Sassette have to share some love to him since he brought you to the world."

"He's right Smurfette," said Gargamel, "Sassette showed some family love"

"Like you, my human father as you all know as brought me to the world for a purpose to do with the Smurfs." sobbed Chernov, "My mom is dead, and there's a good chance that my father is also..."

Chernov simply dropped to his knees and began crying, his will was broken. Smurfette hands Baby Smurf to Sassette and jumped on top of the chair and hugged Chernov tightly as he cries. "I'm sorry for being rude at the first time we all met," he sobbed, "I'm not a real smurf, but I'm not a real human either. I'm a Hybrid, I have my father's stubborn and cold-hearted personality. Even though he loves me, he left me here with you guys."

"But you have your mother's heart, which saved us to this point." said Smurfette as he kissed Chernov on the cheek. Chernov collapsed onto the chair for a moment before sitting back up, "Your right, but I have something else to tell you guys."

"What is it?" asked Papa Smurf as he jumped onto the chair.

"I'm a hardy Smurf, so hardy that I could be the last one to die." said Chernov to Papa Smurf, "What I'm about to tell you is going to be a bit disturbing and conforting, I'm going to tell you something that I have just found out after you told me to monitor the heat wave. I found out the real cause of why this is happening. The sun, is dying."

Everyone muttered at the thought, "It is burning it's Hydrogen Fuel up at a rapid rate, adding more heat to the Planet. The Sun would become a Red Giant and swallow up the Earth, it's going to get as hot as 1100 degrees Celsius. But when that happens, what's left of us would soon be reused to make more stars. Life goes on, but not how we expect."

It was a comforting thought for the Smurfs for them to see it to the end, there weren't no conversation soon after words. Soon the temperature inside the dungeon rose to 60 degrees Celsius, and the Smurfs – along with Mankind – are finished.

However, the Oceans are still full of life. They're safe, but not for long...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: The Snorks Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The temperature up in land rises to 371 degrees Celsius, the atmospheric pressure is 240 times greater than it used to. It's great enough to blow out car tires and crush sealed containers such as Propane tanks. Even though there is so much heat, there is no Oxygen available due to the lack of Plant Life so fire cannot burn.

All life on land has cease, but life in the ocean are still going. Snorkland has no clue on what's going on up at the surface since it's still 22.7 degrees Celsius on the ocean floor, however the water temperature on the surface is 140 degrees and it is boiling like crazy. With the lack of oxygen, Iron from the Ocean Floor rises up turning the water green.

40 kilometers South of Snorkland sits a hidden laboratory built underground, a Adolescent Green Snork Scientist has been busy monitoring the Ocean lately. He noticed an increase of Salt levels and an increase of Iron, not only that but he noticed the temperature is rising. He has high tech Weather Sensors out all over the back country called the Outback, they monitor the ocean via pH levels, salt levels, temperature, and for some reason radiation levels.

The green Snork is named Radio Seaworthy, his pet green Octopus Rex sits nearby as Radio goes over the mountain of data being printed on paper. "Rex, this isn't normal," said Radio as he goes through the data, "The temperature outside is rising at an astounding rate, I gotta check temperatures up at Dry Space."

Radio presses a button on a wall and released a probe which was filled with Hydrogen, it was connected to a thin wire to keep it tethered as the probe floats up to the surface. When the data came back, he was surprised at the results. "413 Kelvin, that can't be right. 590 K for Dry Temperature, that's not right at all." insisted Radio, "Something's going on Rex, I could feel it. I have to tell Dr. Gallio about this, maybe even the governor. They have to see these results."

After printing out an Oceanographer Report, he grabs it and Rex follows him out of his lab and back out into the ocean. The two swam as fast towards Snorkland as possible, all in the meanwhile noticing all the Coral Reefs are turning white. Once they left the Outback's orange sand and back onto the white sand, they swam to Dr. Gallio's lab where the Snork was sleeping on his couch.

"Gallio! Gallio!" cried Radio as he shook the Snork awake, "We have an emergency and no it isn't AllStar this time."

"Calm down," insisted Dr. Gallio as he reposition his glasses on his face, "What do you have here?"

"Oceanographer Report," said Radio, "It isn't good."

Dr. Gallio grabbed the Oceanographer Report and reads it carefully, after reading all 5 pages of it the Purple Snork looked at Radio with utter surprise. "That hot?" he asked.

"I'm surprised myself," said Radio, "Forget Dry Space, its Frying Space."

"This is terrible," said Dr. Gallio as he puts the Oceanographer Report onto a table.

"It gets worse Gallio, much worse." said Radio, "I have been monitoring the Ocean's Waters and Dry Space above it for weeks, the temperature is rising and I'm receiving no signal from the Humanity's World Wide Web. I need to get a hold of Snorkland, a public announcement to all of the Snorks. The Governor must hear about this."

The trip to the Town Hall was anything but normal, Governor Wellington had just been on the phone from Mr. Seaworthy who was the Manager of the Snorkland Steam Plant. Demanding that the Governor should past an Energy Conversation Bill to limit the amount of electricity use for Air Conditioning, the last thing the Governor want's to hear is that the world is about to end.

"What do you want Seaworthys?" asked the Governor rather stirnly, he has been working hard lately and the heat is getting to him.

"We need to address all of Snorkland," explains Radio, "It's urgent, and in fact the whole world is in on what's to come."

"What are you addressing?" asked the Governor.

"The Heat Wave of course," said Radio, "We found a large amount of evidence about the heat wave that the public needs to know."

Radio hands the Oceanographer Report to Wellington and he skims through it, Coral Bleaching and dead fish floating to the surface. However, this report has been modified so they could trick the Governor on getting his approval. "What's in it for me?" he asked.

"I'll give you Classified Documents relating to AllStar Seaworthy," said Radio, "It contains details which I cannot say out loud in a public place."

"Oh very well," said the Governor as he gets out a notepad and a pencil, "What time?"

"As soon as possible, awhile the info is still fresh." said Dr. Gallio.

"Okay, I'll snork you a schedule but don't be late." warned the Governor as he writes down the time, "I don't want to waste any money on this if you two didn't show up."

"Thank you Governor, we'll see you later." said Radio as he and Dr. Gallio turned for the door, "Bye."

"Yeah, bye." grumbled Governor Wellington as he resumes his paper work.

Once Radio and Dr. Gallio got back outside, Gallio asked, "You really have Classified Documents about my nephew?"

"Yeah, some stuff I dug up about him in the past few months." said Radio, "I honestly don't think it would really matter keeping them secret for long, based on the time we have left those documents will never make it out to the public."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: The Snorks Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The next day, AllStar and the gang went out in the scorching heat. The 45 degree weather has gotten to the Snorks and they are finally getting some questions answered at Radio's Public Appearance, since they are being close friends to him in all they rarely seen him on most days.

"What do you think Radio is going to announce?" asked AllStar.

"He only does this when it's serious, and I guess it's serious." says Casey.

The gang swam into the crowd where they sat in front of the stage, Radio soon walked onto the stage with nervously. Either from Stage Fright or the news he's about to tell. The Governor stood nearby on the sidelines with his wife and Junior and Willie as Radio spoke, and they got a unsuspected surprise.

"This isn't good Snorks, I've seen what hell looks like and some of you got a taste of it." said Radio, "But never had I been to anything close on the threat we are facing now, if you think it is hot down here then you should have seen the heat up at Dry Space and the roof of the Ocean."

Everyone began to mutter as Governor felt something isn't right, "And the worst of it all, there is nothing we could do about it. In order to realize what we're going through, one of you will have to volunteer and be the view point of everybody. But be warned, it is very risky and I'll give you a huge amounts of pearls to cover your Medical Bill if you get hurt. Awhile they still have their value."

"I'll volunteer!" yelled out Junior as he came to Radio, apparently he wanted to do something risky and amazing and he things this could be his moment of opportunity.

"Ah, excellent choice." said Radio as he pulls out a pulley and ties a rope onto Junior, "One of the Governor's sons, even though I won't vote for you for Governor I'll vote for you in being a Daredevil. Are you sure you have the Snork for this?"

"Course I have the Snork for this," claimed Junior, "You wanna bet?"

"I already had, if you don't scream like a little girl after being up at the surface for a fraction of a second then... I'll double the reward." said Radio.

"What if I do scream?" said Junior.

"Then I'll blackmail you with a Classified Document I have about you, it would ruin any chance for you to become Governor if it get's out." said Radio, "Something have to do with a Classic Piano..."

Junior gulped, in fact he tried to kill AllStar by dropping a piano on him but Radio saved AllStar by pushing him out of the way and ends up taking the blow instead. "Stand on that plate right there," said Radio as a trapdoor pulls away and a spring loaded plate appears, Junior nervously stands on top of it, "I'm just as nervous as you Junior."

Before Governor Wellington could say anything, Radio pressed a button on the ground with his foot and the spring loaded plate shot Junior straight up into the sky. Everyone watched as he grows smaller the higher he gets up, just when he touches Dry Space Radio immediately pushed another button on the floor which caused the Pulley to rapidly pull Junior back down to the ground. And yes, he was screaming like a little girl but more than that.

It was just a fraction of a second, just when Junior quickly came back down onto the ocean floor Radio caught him and it was soon revealed that Junior has been burned. He looks more red than orange, from 2nd degree burns on his hands, face, and feet awhile 1st degree burns on the rest of his covered parts of his body. "It's hot, it's very very hot!" screamed Junior as he jumps into a Kelpsickle Cooler nearby, huge bubbles of gas quickly poured out of it and float to the surface as Junior seemed to be relieved from the heat.

Everyone was horrified as Junior climbs out of the Open freezer and slumped to the ground groaning loudly, "Ow, ow, ow," said Junior every step he take.

"How was it?" asked Radio jokingly, "You seemed to be steaming mad."

"It burns like a Snork Eater's tongue," groaned Junior.

As Junior gets off the stage, Radio continued. "Of course, that's the immediate effects but slowly heat up the water and we won't feel any different. The temperature will rise and we aren't aware of the immediate danger, it will get higher and higher until we're literally cooked alive. I'm sorry to say is that the very ocean that is keeping ups alive... is now killing us."

Everyone screamed then Governor Wellington finally tried to step in, "Don't worry people we aren't going to be boiled alive," reassured Governor as he tries to push Radio off of the stage.

"He's right, we'll suffocate due to the increase salinity and the Ocean and the decrease of Oxygen!" called out Radio. He pushed the Governor aside then resumes his place back on stage, "The temperature right now is 48 degrees Celsius, if it gets to 100 we'll literally boil alive. It won't be long until the Ocean will disappear and there won't be any water left!"

Radio just literally broke apart Society in just a few minutes on talking to the Snorks, all the Snorks looked up and began to see the stream of Boiling Water inches closer to the sea floor. Getting hotter and hotter as it go, soon they noticed dead boiling fish floating up on the top of the ocean. In mass numbers.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: The Snorks Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The grid became so overloaded that the Snorkland Steam Plant simply gave out and a permanent blackout sat in place, the Snorks aren't going to be frozen any time soon. The ocean boils faster and faster, simply to put that the end is indeed near. Like Radio said, fish were dying by the trillions and Coral Reefs were soon bleached and die from the extreme heat.

AllStar and the gang quickly gathered up and rushed back home, Radio soon catches up as his pet octopus Rex quickly follows behind. "Are you sure the world is ending Radio?" asked AllStar.

"I wish I was lying," said Radio, "You seen what happened to Junior, it's going to be more worse than that."

Everyone rushed inside the Seaworthy Household gathered around the living room, they all sit in chairs and couches. Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy rushed inside with Baby SmallStar in the mother's arms, it wasn't long before the gang's parents soon came into the house to sit around in a circle. Along with Dr. Gallio and surprisingly Dr. Strangesnork. Jo-Jo came along, SNIP and SNAP, and even the Wetworths. Just so happened that Corky came along, "It's seems hopless now," he mutters as he pulls up a chair in the cramped living room.

"So we are all going to die?" asked Casey.

"Yes, we are." said Radio as he sits next to AllStar.

Suddenly Rex began to cry and Radio picked him up and cradled him like a baby as the octopus sobs on his shoulder, "There there Rex," said Radio, "I'm here for you."

Everyone watch as Rex cries out loud, after a long time Radio held Rex up to his face where their eyes meet. "I'm going to make sure you won't suffer Rex, now listen to me well and please stop crying."

Rex stopped crying and he looked in Radio's eyes as the Snork held onto him with both hands, "I'm going to put your happy place, and ironically that happy place is the same way you were born." said Radio, "I want you to think of a happy thought and hang onto that happy thought, I promise it will be quick."

Rex nods his head, agreeing with Radio. "Close your eyes," instructed Radio.

Rex shuts his eyes tightly, despite the flood of tears. Radio held him close to his chest for just a moment. Then did the unthinkable.

Within half a second, Radio quickly held him into the air and slammed Rex to the ground as hard as he can. So hard that everyone in the room could feel the thud of the blow, everyone gasped as Rex lays lifeless onto the ground. He wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing. Occy rushed out of nowhere and picked up one of Rex's tentacles and lets go, it dropped to the ground and showed no sign of life.

Rex is dead...

Radio stared at Rex's lifeless corpse for a long time as no one said a word, Occy sits there with tears dripping down from his face as he stares at his only son. "Rex didn't died in vain, he died the same way he was born." said Radio, "This is how I brought him to existence, I slammed his egg onto the ground and he popped out perfectly healthy and happy."

"I don't want him to suffer, I won't let anything kill him. If the odds are against him, I'll do it myself because I love him more than you could imagine."

Suddenly, Radio pulls out a Glock handgun and loads it before cocking it. He held it up for everyone to see, then he lowers the weapon. "We all won't die in vain, we would simply be reused for something more greater. By the time the planet is scorched smooth, we'll be engulfed by the sun. It's not about staying alive, it's about choosing how to die."

Radio then turned to AllStar and turns the gun around and hands the gun to him, "AllStar Seaworthy, I have one last favor for you." he said, "Would you please, kill me?"

"Kill you?" asked AllStar, "Why do you want me to do that?"

"Cause you brought me to the world AllStar, remember the Nuclear Barrels where you cut your hand on and your blood synced with the toxic waste?" asked Radio.

"Yeah, you were literally formed out of the stuff." said AllStar, "Sounds messed up, but it happened."

"Please AllStar, I don't have the honor to die along with you guys." explains Radio, "So I want you to put me down, I rather have you kill me rather than die from something else. It's because, I love you dad."

AllStar took the gun and Radio got off the couch and got to his knees in front of AllStar, "Shoot me where the Spine meets my Skull," instructed Radio as he shuts his eyes and faced down, "It would make it quick."

AllStar aims the gun at Radio, he's obviously hesitating as his hand was shaking. Everyone can't bare to look, including their family members. "I trust you AllStar, I need you to trust me back." said Radio, "I won't feel a thing, if I do... I promise not to scream."

Everything went silent for a brief moment before Radio finally said his last words, "I love you dad."

"I love you to son," says AllStar as he pulls the trigger.

The gun went off with a loud bang, nearly deafening everyone's ears. Radio slumped to the ground, with a bullet wound in the back of his head. He didn't scream, just like Rex. For a quick moment, everyone stared at AllStar as he was still holding the gun in the firing position. He finally tosses the gun into the other room and looked at his hand, flashback had splashed Radio's blood on his hand.

"Well," he muttered as he wipes the blood off his hand using the couch, "What's done is done now."

AllStar rushed over his parents and hugged them tightly awhile crying, Casey, Tooter, Dimmy, Jo-Jo, Daffney, and Junior and their parents watched AllStar cry and they felt bad for him. Dr. Gallio got up and placed bed sheets over Rex and Radio's bodies, they didn't bother moving them outside since the Temperature has reached 70 degrees Celsius.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

About a day later, they all die from suffocation rather than being boiled alive. The ocean has boiled away after a few weeks, the sun becomes a Red Giant and literally melted the planet into a liquid metal ball that's hot as 7000 degrees Celsius. In le Pays maudit, Gargamel's hovel soon dissolved awhile the nearest mountain ranges also melt.

Snorkland soon melted into the liquid lava after being burned by the temporary return of Oxygen that came from the remains of liquid water, The sun soon swallowed Mercury and Venus before finally engulfing Earth and it's moon, the star soon began an attempt to fusing Iron after fusing several other Elements from 2 to 25. The Iron steals away the sun's energy and the star implodes in on itself due to the massive gravity, all without making a sound.

Its now over, what remains of the sun is being dispersed out throughout to the galaxy to make new stars. Radio is right, no one on Earth died in vain. Life goes on for the Universe, for now.

This has been an experiment to see what would happen if the Smurfs and Snorks were to face this catastrophe, even without the help of some OC characters the results would be the same. Right now, life is thriving, diversifying, and living. The Smurfs and Snorks live their lives in their environments, under the mercy of the sun. By the time the sun does die, they would be long gone. Right now, it's the best time to be alive.

**THE END**


End file.
